Ice and Dark Kimito verse
by Azorami-clan
Summary: Freedret, Eliot, dan Keyle. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya Eliot dan Freedret menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan Keyle yang ternyata menyukai Freedret. Freedret dan Eliot tentu saja merasa tak enak hati pada sahabatnya itu. Hingga akhirnya Eliot memutuskan untuk mengakirinya.


Hanya sebuah cerita, inspired from :

Last Snow by Matsushita Yuya

And a chapter of comic by Yukiru Sagasaki : D.N. Angel – Secondhand of Time

Ini mungkin cuman Remake, yah.. tapi selamat menikmati aja dee.. ;D

Summary: Freedert, Eliot, dan Kyle. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya Eliot dan Freedert menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyle yang ternyata menyukai Freedert. Freedert dan Eliot tentu saja merasa tak enak hati pada sahabatnya itu. Hingga akhirnya Eliot memutuskan untuk mengakirinya, yang ternyata adalah pemicu yang memisahkan mereka untuk waktu yang hamper diapastikan adalah selamanya.

Brought to you by Azorami-clan

Manufactured by Kimito

~.~.~.~.~HajimeMashou~.~.~.~.~

Musim dingin, Desember

Gadis itu melangkah pelan menembus tebalnya salju yang sempurna menutupi tempatnya berpijak. Tangannya yang telah tebungkus sarung tangan yang hangat tetap terasa dingin hingga di dekapkannya keduanya di dekat mulut. Mengurung sebagian embusan yang begitu keluar langsung saja berubah menjadi uap, nampak jelas di tengah semua hembus dingin dalam tirai salju ini. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena dingin, meski ia sudah mengenakan topi rajutan.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, tepat di depan pintu kayu yang besar, di sana ia akan bertemu dengannya. Dengan orang yang teramat ingin ia temui, tiap detik menit, dan bahkan dalam tiap hembus nafasnya. Di dalam ruangan itu akhirnya, kerinduannya akan menemui akhir, dan akhirnya akan ada sebuah kepastian.

Gadis itu, dengan wajahnya yang masih menyimpan raut senang membuka perlahan pintu kayu yang besar itu. Ia membuka dengan suara derit dari kayu yang memang sudah tua, yang tak terhindarkan. Di dalam sana gelap, hanya beberapa lilin yang menyala di ujung. Cahaya dari luar membentuk seperti karpet cahaya di dalamnya, terus lurus menuju ujung yang lain, dan di ujung itu ada siluet seseorang berdiri. Siluet itu pastilah dia yag ingin ditemui gadis itu. Benar saja, begitu mengenali sosok belakang yang amat familiar dalam sekali lihat, gadis itu segera saja mendekatinya tanpa sadar mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu, ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Hentikan Free!" Suara itu datar, namun terdengar sangat jelas dan tajam. Karena terkejut gadis yang dipanggil Free itu terhenti langkahnya, ia tak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya, aneh.

"Eh?" hanya kata itulah yang secara reflek keluar dari bibirnya yang merona pucat.

Mendapati tak adanya jawaban, gadis itu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kenapa Eliot?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai pertanda tak mengerti, membuat ujung topinya yang bundar ikut bergerak perlahan.

"Eliot?" Gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Sosok di depannya tetap tak bergeming, terbungkus dalam cahaya suram lilin, dan tetap membelakanginya. Lepas dari penglihatan gadis itu, sosok di depannya itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan di balik tubuhnya itu sebenarnya sosok itu kini tengah memejamkan rapat matanya.

Tetap hening, sampai ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya lagi, sosok itu berbalik. Di wajahnya tak nampak ekspresi dan datar, matanya memandang lurus ke arah gadis itu sementara tangannya kini menggantung bebas.

"Kita akhiri saja Freedert.." Kata itu meluncur pelan dan pasti dari mulutnya, sesuatu yang amat menguras hatinya. Yang ia berusaha untuk katakan sejak tadi, sebuah keputusan yang adalah akhir dari semuanya.

Mata Freedert melebar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Apa maksud yang dikatakan olehnya? Freedert bingung, meski ia sebenarnya tahu apa maksud semua itu. Ia benar-benar tahu apa yang dimaksud Eliot, tapi tak bisa disangkal pikirannya tak mau menerimanya. Hatinya tak pernah ingin semuanya berakhir, hanya begini dan tak ada akhir bahagia untuknya.

"A..aku tak tahu maksudmu, Eliot.." Jadilah kata itu otomatis meluncur dari bibirnya, berharap bahwa jika ia bertanya ia akan menemukan bahwa pikirannya salah. Tapi percuma.

Perlahan Eliot berjalan mendekat, matanya terpaku lurus pada manik mata Freedert.

"Aku mengerti kau pasti paham apa yang ku maksud Free. Lepaskanlah aku, tinggalkanlah semua yang ada di antara kita. Itu lebih baik agar tak ada orang yang terluka. Tak ada yang perlu menyembunyikan ataupun disembunyikan. Kau, aku, juga orang itu bisa kembali seperti dulu." Eliot berhenti tepat ketika jaraknya dengan Freedert tinggal selangkah. Dia memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas dalam dan kemudian membuka matanya lagi. Kini mata itu menatap penuh sarat pada mata biru Freedert.

"Seperti keinginan yang kau ucapkan dulu." Eliot kini tersenyum, senyum yang sarat akan sebuah kerelaan dan kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang terasa miris.

"Tapi.. bukan ini yang kumaksud Eliot.." Freedert berkata lirih, hanya itulah yang mampu tenggorokannya keluarkan. Kini di pelupuk matanya tengah merembes air mata yang tak terbendung. Sejak kata-kata itu mulai terlontar, hatinya serasa teriris, sadar bahwa sebenarnya yang dikatakan orang di depannya ini memang benar.

"Kau tahu inilah satu-satunya cara Free, kau dan aku tahu, kita berdua tak kan sanggup menyakiti orang itu. Kau juga tahu bahwa dia menyukaimu. Aku tak bisa mengkhianati hubungan kita bertiga lebih jauh." Mata Eliot berubah sayu, mata itu menerawang jauh ke masa lampau ketika semuanya nampak damai. Mereka bertiga, dia dan orang itu yang berlomba menangkap ikan sementara Freedert yang menyemangati di tepian.

"Jangan menangis Freedert, kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Eliot meraih wajah Freedert dan menghapus perlahan air matanya.

"Eliot.." Air mata gadis itu tetap tak berhenti, malah kian merebak.

Dengan sekali gerakan Eliot merengkuh tubuh Freedert, membenamkannya dalam pelukan.

"Tenanglah Free."

Lama mereka seperti itu, membiarkan waktu berlalu, membiarkan hembusan-hembusan nafas menghilang setelah tebalnya uap, dan membiarkan tiap hembusnya tenang dan perlahan.

Meskipun Freedert sudah tenang, Eliot tetap memeluk gadis itu. Perlahan ia menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan. Merasakan peluk erat dari orang yang amat berharga untuknya. Sama halnya dengan Freedert.

Sebentar lagi, Eliot hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama merasakan semuanya. Ia hanya perlu sedikit lebih lama mengisi energinya. Dan setelah itu ia akan melepasnya.

Eliot melepaskan pelukannya setelah waktu bergulir cukup lama.

"Eliot.." Freedert dengan ragu-ragu memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku memelukmu." Eliot memasang ekspresi bersalah padanya, meskipun sebenarnya di dalam dirinya ia amat marah kepara dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tak dapat menahan diri melihat Freedert menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Eliot." Gadis itu menunduk, menutupi gurat merah di kanan-kiri pipinya.

Hening.

"Kau, besok akan berangkat?" Freedert berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka, sesuatu yang memang sangat tak biasa dan tak mengenakkan.

"Ya. Kuharap aku beruntung bisa kembali lagi ke sini." Eliot tersenyum.

".. jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau pasti kembali! Kau harus kembali!" Freedert tanpa sadar mencengkaram bahu Eliot, memandang manik matanya dengan tatapan penguatan, khas seorang Free, begitulah yang dipikirkan Eliot yang sempat terkejut. Membuat Eliot ternyum dan tangannya dengan spontan mengacak kepala Freedert pelan.

"Yah, kau benar juga." Eliot menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku harus kembali lagi ke sini. Kalau tidak, takkan ada upacara pernikahan."

Freedert terkejut. Dia tak pernah mendengar tentang pernikahan akhir-akhir ini. Apakah itu artinya dirinya dan Eliot? Sempat ia berharap demikian, berharap bahwa perkataan awal Eliot tadi hanyalah sebagai kedok untuk kejutan yang amat membahagiakan itu.

"Pasti akan menjadi saat yang sangat menyenangkan melihatmu dan Kyle menghadiri saat aku bersanding mengikat janji bersama mempelaiku." Eliot kini dengan sorot yang penuh kebahagiaan memandang cincin di jari manisnya yang kini berputar kerena gerakan tangan kirinya.

Ternyata salah. Itu sangatlah menusuk untuk Freedert. Amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Katakan."

"Katakan bahwa itu bohong.." Suara Freedert menghilang di akhir kalimat, tercekat hilang di balik sakitnya hati yang masih berusaha menyangkal.

Eliot memandang Freedert dan kemudian beralih lagi pada cincinnya dan tersenyum menunjukkan cincin itu. Sebuah jawaban yang sangat jelas.

"Bohong.."

Eliot tetap hanya tersenyum.

"Bohong.."

Lagi, Eliot hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bohong kan Elli.." Kini suara Freedert berat, air matanya mulai keluar lagi.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang menjadikan semuanya sangat jelas. Satu kata yang membuat Freedert remuk.

Freedert tanpa sepatah katapun berbalik dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan jejak dan tetesan air mata di tapak jalan yang ia lalui.

Sepanjang jalan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi pembenaran akan asumsi, penyangkalan akan kenyataan yang tak diinginkannya. Tadi Eliot berkata bahwa dia ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu, tapi bukankah sebuah pernikahan akan membuat semuanya tak bisa seperti dulu? Eliot pembohong!

Akhirnya penyangkalan itu berubah menjadi kebencian yang kian menguat dalam jejak-jejak langkah yang diambil setelahnya. Dia kini membenci Eliot. Tak mau peduli lagi dengannya. Dan bisa dipastikan ia tak kan ada di pernikahan itu, ia tak ingin!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eliot hanya berdiri terpatung semenjak Freedert pergi, tatapannya masih menatap hampa pada jejak-jejak yang Freedert lalui. Sempurna kini ia membeku. Sungguh, sebenarnya yang paling tak ingin ia lakukan adalah menyakiti gadis itu. Ia amat menyayanginya, sangat mencintainya. Namun, inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak tega jika Freedert terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hubungan mereka, ia tak ingin itu. Meski menyakitkan, jika ia bisa mengembalikan senyuman Free seperti sebelum semua ini terjalin. Itu pasti akan dia lakukan. Bahkan untuk menukar nyawanya sekalipun.

Eliot terpaksa menerima perjodohan itu, terpaksa ia melepaskan dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan Freedert, terlalu banyak yang dipertaruhkan. Dan satu hal yang tak dapat ia sangkal, kebahagiaan Freedert. Freedert yang menginginkan hubungan kami bertiga tetap seperti dulu, sebuah hal yang mustahil memang. Sesuatu yang terjadi dulu ketika kami kecil, takkan sama ketika kami telah menyadari akan perasaan. Eliot tahu itu, karenanya ia akan melakukan perjodohan itu setelah nanti ia kembali. Biarlah, demi kebahagian orang itu.

~.~.~.~.~

Sebelum pergi ke medan perang Eliot menemui Kyle, membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kyle tolong jaga Freedert selama aku tak ada."

Kyle mendekat dan menepuk bahu Eliot.

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaganya tanpa perlu kau minta."

"Terima kasih Kyle." Eliot memeluk Kyle, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada sahabatnya itu. Keputusannya telah bulat. Dan ini adalah hal yang terkahir bisa ia lakukan untuk Freedert.

"Hei, tak perlu. Kita bertiga sahabat bukan?" Kyle tertawa, Eliotpun ikut tertawa. Meskipun mereka saling menyembunyikan niatan tersendiri, sungguh tertawa bersama sangat menyenangkan, membangkitkan kenangan. Apalagi jika ada Freedert di sana.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Di desa itu ada sebuah benda yang disebut-sebut memiliki magis. Seorang dewa pelindung tinggal dalam benda tersebut. Dewa yang mengendalikan waktu, The _Secondhand of Time_. Banyak penduduk yang berdoa pada Dewa itu. Termasuk..

Eliot datang ke altar dengan sebuah bungan lily putih. Dia meletakkannya perlahan di depan _secondhand of time_. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berdoa.

Sejak dari pertemuan terkhir dengan Freedert di gereja itu, Eliot telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia akan meminta akhir kepada dewa. Ia takkan bisa melihat Freedert terluka lebih lagi karenanya, melihatnya terpukul di gereja itu saja sudah cukup membuat jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Apalagi besok saat acara itu, besoknya? Besoknya lagi? Cukup sudah, sebelum semuanya terlambat lebih baik ia akhiri.

"_Secondhand of time_. Bekukanlah waktuku. Biarlah aku membeku dalam keabadian waktu. Bairkan aku menyimpan semua kenangan ini, merasakannya masih ada dalam genggamanku. Biarlah aku membiarkan kebahagiaan abadi bersama kebekuan. Biarlah aku tetap mengingat wajah bahagia Freedert. Ijinkanlah aku memutus apa yang membuatnya tak bahagia. Dan biarlah aku tetap menjadi miliknya sekarang. Dengan hati masih milik gadis itu biarlah waktuku membeku."

Dan terdengar suara denting es yang beradu. Di sana muncul sesosok siluet yang berbisik di atas kepala Eliot. "Baiklah" dan kemudian denting itu menghilang lagi. Meninggalkan Eliot yang masih tertunduk di altar, merekahkan senyum meski bulir bening menuruni wajahnya dan jatuh ke dalam kelopak lily.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saat hendak menuju gerbang tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang akan menuju medan perang dengan pakaian lengkapnya termasuk Eliot, Eliot bertemu Freedert di tengah jalan. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah Eliot. Dengan wajah tertunduk ia berjalan mendekat perlahan.

"Eliot.. Ini pedang yang sudah kudoakan. Aku berharap kau kembali ke sini dengan selamat." Dengan pelan Freedert berkata seraya menyerahkan pedang yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Eliot yang terkejut membutuhkan waktu untuk akhirnya menerima uluran pedang dari Freedert. Dia memandang pedang itu lamat-lamat dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Free" Eliot memandang Freedert dengan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

"Tak apa Elliot, yang penting kau kembali lagi ke sini." Freedert berusaha tersenyum, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Meski, jujur hatinya masih sakit. Jika Elliot kembali dengan selamat ia pasti akan harus menyaksikan pernikahan itu tapi jika Eliiot tak kembali.. Ah, Freedert tak ingin itu terjadi, sama sekali.. Asal Eliot kembali, baiklah, apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Maaf." Itulah satu kata terkhir sebelum Eliot melangkah pergi meninggalkan Freedert. Di tangannya ia menggenggam pedang pemberian Freedert. Lirih kemudian ia berkata, "Maafkan aku Freedert, aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu." Dipandangnya sayu pedang itu dan kemudian dilangkahkannya lagi kaki itu mantap ke depan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sementara itu Kyle yang memang sudah sejak lama menyukai Freedert, bahkan sebelum dia mengetahui Freedert menjalin hubungan dengan Eliot terbakar cemburunya yang memuncak. Perasaannya yang merasa tak adil kenapa Freedert tak memilihnya memuncak. Hingga ia gelap mata meminta pada _secondhand of time_.

"Bunuh Eliot. Hentikan waktunya. Agar aku bisa memiliki Freedert."

Sayang, Kyle tak tahu bahwa hubungan Freedert dan Eliot telah berakhir demi dirinya. Tapi sekalipun tahu, permohonan yang telah terlontar takkan bisa kembali lagi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sementara di medan perang terjadi sesuatu yang ganjil. Eliot tiba-tiba tertusuk. Bukan dari pedang lawan atau kawan. Yang menusuknya adalah benda yang menyerupai jarum jam raksasa. Membuat darah pemilik tubuh yang tertusuk itu terpercik mewarnai salju yang tak lagi putih bersih tertutup darah-darah bukti pertempuran.

Kini, waktu yang di minta Elliot untuk tiba. Dalam sisa-sia kesadarannya ia masih bisa melihat Freedert yang sedang tertawa, tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya terulur ingin menggapai meski nihil, ia hanya menggapai ruang kosong. Tanpa di sadarinya air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dirinya disergap akan perasaan rindu itu. Sebagian dirinya masih mempertanyakan kenapa harus seperrti ini, meski sebagian yang lain telah merelakannya.

_Doushite.. Doushite.. Hitori ni shinai de.._

[Kenapa? Kenapa? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri]

_Aitai.. aitai.._

[aku ingin bertemu.. Aku ingin bertemu..]

_Sayonara.._

[Selamat tinggal]

Perlahan bayangan itu menghilang dalam gelap, tertelan dan gelap seluruhnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ketika kabar di medan perang itu mulai berembus. Kyle merasa senang, ya, akhirnya dia akan memiliki Freedert, tak ada lagi pengganggu. Eliot sudah mati. Berulang kali ia ulang pernyataan itu dalam hatinya. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia teramat sedih kehilangan sahabatnya.

Namun, asumsi Kyle salah. Meski Eliot tak ada, Freedert tak pernah bisa menjadi miliknya. Karena hati Freedert hanyalah dimiliki oleh Eliot, bukan yang lain. Freedert yang kehilangan hatinya, separuh jiwanya sangat terpukul. Meski sungguh hatinya masih sakit tapi ia tak pernah mengharapkan ini. Ia pernah mengatakan akan melakukan apapun asal Eliot kembali, dan ia pasti akan melakukannya.

"_Secondhand of time_, kembalikanlah waktunya. Berikanlah waktuku ini untuk dirinya. Biarlah waktunya berjalan lagi." Freedert memohon dengan segenap hatinya, memohon kembalinya jiwanya yang hilang selepas perginya Eliot. Kini sakit hati dulu telah hilang berganti ketulusan. Bodoh jika mengingat dirinya dulu yang berniat tak pakan pernah peduli lagi pada Eliot, karena nyatanya ia tak pernah bisa tak peduli. Bahkan dia memberikan pedang tu ketika Eliot pergi, kepergian yang ternyata adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihatnya. Ia menusukkan sebuah belati yang telah disiapkannya ke dadanya, tepat ke jantungnya.

Denting es itu kembali terdengar. _Secondhand of time_ muncul kembali dan mengambil waktu Freedert sesuai permintaannya. Ketika denting itu menghilang, tinggallah tubuh Freedert yang perlahan terkulai lemah ke lantai. Membenturnya tanpa ada respon.

Waktunya telah terputus.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eliot terbangun di sana seperti orang yang biasanya hanya bangun dari tidur tanpa luka apapun, di medang perang. Dia segera kembali, berniat menemui segera Freedert. Orang yang teramat ingin ia temui. Tapi ketika sampai, ia tak menemukan Freedert di rumahnya, tak juga tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi. Saat hendak bertanya ke Eliot ia juga tak bisa menemukan Eliot. Nihil, di manapun mereka berdua tak ada. Sampai pada keputusasaannya Eliot akhirnya memutuskan meminta bantuan dewa. Tapii..

Begitu terkejutnya ia mendapati di dekat altar tergeletak tubuh Freedert. Dicobanya membangunkan gadis itu, percuma tak ada sahutan. Meski di genggamannya tangan gadis itu sudah terasa dingin dan kaku, Eliot tetap memanggil-manggil namanya. Meskipun ia tahu itu percuma tapi pikirannya tak ingin mengakuinya.

"_Secondhand of time_, kembalikanlah waktunya yang telah ia tukar untuk menghidupkan cahaya lilinku. Kembalikanlah ia yang tulus dan teramat baik. Kembalikanlah waktu yang sepantasnya tak kuterima ini."

Eliot kemuadian dengan cepat merarik pedang pemberian Freedert dan menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan itu.

Terlambat, permohonan yang telah terucap tak bisa ditarik. Seberapa pun besarnya keinginan untuk menariknya, bahkan dewa pun tak bisa menariknya. Begtu pula _secondhand of time_ yang tak bisa mengembalikan waktu Freedert maupun menukar kembali nyawa Eliot. Meskipun begitu _Secondhand of time_ sebagai gantinya membekukan waktu mereka. Meski dalam tempat yang terpisah. Mereka masih berusaha saling menemukan sejak terpisah oleh maut.

Masing-masing bersemayam dalam benda milik Hikari, seniman yang konon karena bakatnya yang luar biasa bisa menjadikan karyanya menjadi hidup. Eliot dalam pedang pemberian Freedert, Wedges of Time. Freedert sendiri dalam Secondhand of Time.

Mereka saling mencari sementara membeku dalam keabadian waktu.

Meski akhirnya mereka bertemu saat keduanya akan menghilang perlahan.

Mereka akhirnya bersama lagi meskipun sama-sama melebur dalam kebekuan abadi yang perlahan mencair.

~.~.~.~OwaroMashou~.~.~.~

Author's note:

Gyaa!~ Akhirnya kelar juga ff D. pertamaku w  
Meski masih amat banyak banget kurangnya mohon maklum, masi nubie sih un :D  
Gimana ff-nya? Bagus ga? Ato kurang gmn gt?

Riview yah… ^^)b

Ditunggu loh ditunggu un.. :3


End file.
